


By Heaven, I Think My Love As Rare

by helsinkibaby



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Rory watches Amy sleep. Then he wakes her up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: the universe  
> Prompt: Doctor Who, Rory Williams (/Amy Pond), for all the galaxy sunsets and wonders of Time, nothing is as beautiful to him as his wife asleep in their bed.  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/784454.html?thread=101565510#t101565510

He's seen sunrises and sunsets in glorious colour, but nothing that compares to Amy's hair when the morning sun hits it. The softest of snows are nothing against the softness of her skin as he lightly traces the freckles on her back. When she stirs and smiles up at him, the light in her eyes is brighter than any star. And there is no better sound than her voice when she mumbles a truly awful word that makes him laugh and pull her against him as he endeavours to prove to her that waking was a good idea after all.


End file.
